


Because I Know No Other Way

by careforlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shy Harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry musi przeczytać wiersz przed całą klasą i zdarza się tak, że jest to wiersz miłosny i Louis zdarza się być częścią jego widowni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Know No Other Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [because i know no other way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556942) by [thetruthmayvary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetruthmayvary/pseuds/thetruthmayvary). 



> Jeden z najpiękniejszych shootów, które przeczytałam. Sam wiersz jest magiczny!

Śpiący i markotny, z włosami w nieładzie i pomiętymi ciuchami, Harry wchodzi do szkolnego busa. Jego oczy natychmiast wędrują po grupie uczniów, poszukując czterech dobrze znanych czupryn.

Dostrzega tylko trzy z nich i stwierdza, że ta pierzasta, w kolorze karmelu, ta, którą zobaczyć chciał najbardziej nadal leży w swoim wygodnym łóżku – Louis nigdy tak naprawdę nie był znany z punktualności.

Zbliża się do swoich przyjaciół i opada na siedzenie obok Zayna, za Liamem i Niallem. Zayn, tak jak on,słabo znosi wczesne wstawianie, więc po przywitaniu się, żaden z nich nie mówi zbyt wiele - jedynie dużo ziewają i niewyraźnie mamroczą odpowiedzi na pytania Liama i Nialla.

Ich pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia to chemia i Harry (wraz z resztą klasy) jęczy w proteście, gdy ich nauczycielka, pani Klatchen ogłasza test-niespodziankę, aby zobaczyć, czy dobrze zrozumieli lekcję z zeszłego tygodnia.

Harry traci jakąkolwiek nadzieję, że dostanie dobry stopień po przeczytaniu dwóch pierwszych pytań, więc w zamian zajmuje się kolorowaniem przestrzeni między literkami. Gdy Niall, który siedzi obok niego, widzi, co on robi, wystawia szybko kciuki do góry i śmieje się zbyt głośno, co sprawia, że pani Klatchen posyła im jedno, ze swoich morderczych spojrzeń.

Niall przybiera na twarz poważną minę, prostując się na swoim krześle i wraca do wykrzywiania twarzy, próbując przypomnieć sobie niektóre z odpowiedzi.

Kiedy kończą pisać test, są zmuszeni do wysłuchania 30-minutowego, okropnie nudnego wykładu pani Klatchen. Po usłyszeniu dzwonka, cała czwórka wybiega z sali w niemożliwie szybkim czasie, kierując się w stronę szafek.

\- Hej, ludzie! – Wita się Louis, który opiera się o ścianę. – Dobrze się bawiliście na chemii?

\- Świetnie. – Odpowiada Zayn i wyładowuje swoją frustrację na szafce, otwierając ją z taką siłą, że kilka z przechodzących uczniów rzuciło mu pytające spojrzenie.

\- Mieliśmy test. – Poinformował Louisa Harry, uśmiechając się do niego, pomimo złego humoru.

\- O nie! A ja go opuściłem? – Zawołał sarkastycznie Louis, zmieniając wyraz twarzy na zakłopotany.

\- Kutas z ciebie – Mówi Harry uderzając go w ramię, nie zaskoczony już uczuciem, które biegnie przez niego spowodowane tym - krótszym niż sekunda - dotykiem.

\- Ja ciebie też kocham. – Odpowiada Louis i Harry niemal wzdycha na te słowa (nawet jeśli jest on doskonale świadom faktu, że zostały one wypowiedziane jako żart).

Na szczęście, Louis nic nie zauważa, ponieważ w tym momencie odwraca się do Liama, aby zapytać go o trening piłki nożnej, na który mieli iść po szkole, za to Niall posyła mu wszystko wiedzący uśmiech, który sprawia, że Harry stwierdza, że musi popracować nad swoimi umiejętności aktorskie.

Ich następna lekcja to historia i to nawet nie byłoby aż tak nudne (rewolucja przemysłowa jest ciekawa sama w sobie), gdyby nie monotonny ton głosu ich nauczyciela, który może sprawić, że zaśniesz szybciej niż po tabletce nasennej. Na szczęście, Louis już jest z nimi i mając dodatkową godzinę snu tego ranka, jest wystarczająco rozbudzony, żeby utrzymać ich wszystkich w tym samym stanie.

Po historii nadchodzi angielski, który jest ulubionym przedmiotem Harry’ego (i to nie tylko dlatego, że panna Lindon, ich nauczycielka angielskiego, jest jedną z niewielu normalnych członków personelu nauczycielskiego), więc tak naprawdę przekracza próg klasy z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Louis siedzi tuż obok niego, w prawym rogu pomieszczenia i Harry śmieje się, gdy robi niezły pokaz z wyjmowaniem książek – udając, że są przynajmniej dwadzieścia razy cięższe, niż naprawdę, więc wysila się i wzdycha do nieba, gdy wyjmuje książki z plecaka i kładzie je na ławce przed nim. Harry nawet nie wie dlaczego się śmieje, to nawet nie jest zabawne – oczywiście dla niego po prostu wszystko, co zrobi starszy chłopak jest interesujące i zabawne.

Kiedy panna Lindon wchodzi mając na sobie kwiecistą sukienkę, nawet jeśli jest środek października, zapowiada swoim delikatnym głosem, że dzisiaj będę czytać trochę latynoamerykańskiej poezji.

Mówi im, aby otworzyli książki na stronie 94 i kiedy Harry to robi, widzi, że wiersz wydrukowany na niej nazywa się Nie kocham cię…

\- To w takim razie po co pisać wiersz o takiej osobie? – Szepcze Harry do Louisa, który właśnie znalazł stronę i miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby na nią spojrzeć i zrozumieć komentarz Harry’ego. Śmieje się i szepcze. - Hm, myślę, że jest za dużo wierszy nazwanych Kocham cię, więc facet chciał być po prostu orginalny.

Harry chce przytaknąć w zgodzie i zrobić minę w stylu „brzmi logicznie”, ale słyszy głos wołający jego imię.

\- Harry. – Mówi panna Lindon. – Czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, aby wyjść na środek i przeczytać ten utwór dla nas?

Harry myśli, że odpowiedź, że miałby coś przeciwko nie jest zbyt do przyjęcia (pomimo, że nauczycielka uśmiecha się do niego), więc podnosi się powoli, bierze swoją książkę i idzie na środek klasy. Nienawidzi bycia w centrum uwagi, mając oczy wszystkich uczniów skierowane na niego i wie, że jego głos zacznie drżeć zanim nawet zacznie czytać.

\- Nie kocham cię…. Pabla Nerudy. – Zaczyna i przebiega wzrokiem po klasie. Kiedy widzi czwórkę jego przyjaciół uśmiechających się do niego zachęcająco, kontynuuje, patrząc się na wiersz.

Nie kocham cię, tak jakbyś był solą czy topazem

Albo strzałą goździków, w które strzela ogień

Niski i głęboki głos Harry’ego daje słowom Nerudy specjalny urok i uczniowie, którzy do tej pory patrzyli się na niego z zachętą, bo było im go szkoda, lub uważali, że jego marne szczęście jest zabawne, zaczęli nagle zwracać uwagę z kompletnie innych powodów.

Kocham cię, tak jakbyś był przypadkową

ciemnością, rzeczą do kochania

W sekrecie, pomiędzy cieniem i duszą.

Harry patrzy w górę, gdy tylko kończy czytać te linijki. Przenosi swoje spojrzenie prosto na Louisa, którego uśmiech znika, gdy łapie spojrzenie Harry’ego i zastąpiony jest wyrazem rozważania, który sprawia, że jego oczy błyszczą w zastanowieniu.

Kocham cię jak kwiat, który nigdy nie rozkwita,

Ale nosi w sobie światło ukrytych kwiatów.

Lecz dzięki twej miłości, pewien stały zapach

Powstał z ziemi, żyje ciemno w moim ciele.

Nadal nie odrywa swoich oczy od Louisa, z wyjątkiem kilku szybkich spojrzenia w książkę, aby przeczytać słowa, które ma wymówić.

Louis również się na niego patrzy, a pozostała trójka ich przyjaciół skacze wzrokiem pomiędzy ich dwójką, nosząc to wszystko wiedzące spojrzenie, które posyłał mu wcześniej Niall.

Kocham cię, nie wiedząc jak, czy kiedy, czy skąd

Kocham cię prostolinijnie, bez zawikłań czy dumy

Więc kocham cię, bo nie znam innej drogi…

Oczy Harry’ego zaczynają się szklić w czasie recytacji, co sprawia, że wydają się jeszcze większe i jaśniejsze niż zazwyczaj, a jego głos trochę się łamie na końcu wersów. Kilka osób, które nie patrzyły na niego wcześniej, podnoszą teraz głowy.

Harry wciąż patrzy się prosto w niebieskie tęczówki Louisa, jakby tylko one znajdowały się w klasie, na całym świecie i jakby nie mógł istnieć nikt inny, do kogo on chciałby wypowiedzieć te słowa.

Robi dłuższą przerwę, niż jest to konieczne, a gdy w końcu patrzy z powrotem w książkę, robi to niechętnie, jakby oderwanie jego zielonych oczu od tych niebieskich spowodowało u niego fizyczny ból.

…niż ta: gdzie ja nie istnieję, ty też nie

Tak blisko, że dłoń na twojej piersi to dłoń moja

Tak blisko, że twoje oczy zamykają się, gdy zasypiam

Kiedy Harry kończy, zamyka na chwilę oczy, jakby naprawdę miał zamiar zasnąć i kiedy otwiera je i patrzy w te Louisa tym razem bardziej bojaźliwie, jakby szukając aprobaty – nie do tego, w jaki sposób przeczytał wiersz, ale dla kogo go przeczytał.

Kiedy widzi, że wyraz twarzy Louisa jest miękki, a oczy są pełne zrozumienia, które rozwijało się w czasie czytania wiersza i czegoś jeszcze, czego Harry nie potrafi do końca ułożyć w głowie, ale domyśla się co to może być, bardzo się relaksuje.

Klasa jest niecodziennie cicho przez moment, dopóki panna Lindon nie chrząka głośno i uśmiecha się.

\- Dziękuję, Harry. – Mówi. – To było… bardzo ładne.

Harry odwraca głowę w jej stronę, jakby był szczerze zaskoczony, że stoi tuż obok niego.

\- Jak myślisz, o czym jest ten wiersz? – Pyta wesołym głosem.

\- O miłości. – Odpowiada prosto Harry.

Większość uczniów śmieje się na to, jeden z nich nawet krzyczy „Dzięki, Panie Oczywisty!”, ale wyraz twarzy czterech chłopców w rogu pozostaje taki sam.

Panna Lindon także się nie śmieje, po prostu cały czas się uśmiecha i patrzy na Harry’ego, więc Harry wnioskuje, że oczekuje uzupełnienia.

\- Myślę, że autor mówi o prostej miłości. Prostej, lecz całkowicie pochłaniającej. Nie może otwarcie okazać swojej miłości, ale jednocześnie, nie może jej nie pokazać, ponieważ jest ona jego częścią, sprawia, że czuje się spełniony. Nie wie kiedy albo w jaki sposób zaczął kochać tę osobę, ponieważ wydaje się, jakby kochał ją od zawsze. – Harry jest teraz zdeterminowany, aby nie patrzeć w prawy róg sali – uważa, że pokazał wystarczająco swych emocji na dzień dzisiejszy, więc w zamian za to, trzyma oczy skupione na książce, która nadal jest w jego dłoniach. – Myślę, - kontynuuje. – że dla autora byłoby niemożliwe nie kochać tej osoby – to jakby nie oddychać, ponieważ to wydaje się tak naturalne. Tak… właściwe.

\- Dziękuję. – Mówi ponownie panna Lindon. – To było dobrze powiedziane. – Komentuje z poważaniem. – Możesz wrócić na swoje miejsce.

Harry wzdycha z ulgą i pozwala stopom ponieść go z powrotem do przyjaciół. Może poczuć oczy Louisa, które wwiercają się w jego bok, jeszcze zanim on odwraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nienawidzę poezji, – Szepcze Louis i przez moment Harry myśli, że odczytał jego wcześniejszą reakcję całkowicie źle i czuje, że strach zaczyna go paraliżować, zanim starszy chłopiec nie dodaje. – ale ten wiersz był cholernie piękny.

Harry uśmiecha się i Louis odwzajemnia uśmiech, zanim bierze Harry’ego za rękę pod stołem i zaczyna rysować wzory na ciepłej skórze jego dłoni.

Teraz, Harry może się mylić, widząc jak dotyk Louisa sprawia, że jego serce bije szybciej i zamienia jego umysł w rozmyty bałagan, ale jest całkiem pewny, że wzory, które maluje są literami i, że razem te litery tworzą trzy proste słowa: Też cię kocham.

I tym razem, Harry wie, że nie są żartem.


End file.
